


Motherly Love

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, I've warned you, Lactation Kink, M/M, absolutely crack fic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 有些情感总是难以名状的。（存档）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 雷文，是雷文。千万别看  
> 是辆车。  
> 实验品砍x保育员菲尔  
> 逆ABO。  
> 是拉郎。菲尔真说过砍是世界上最好的前锋。  
> 是车，是车，是车。  
> 是砍攻。
> 
> 具体世界观：
> 
> 反乌托邦。  
> 砍是类似于人间兵器一样的培养仓生出来的孩子。  
> 保育员（奶妈）由成年的omega担任。身体内会被注入激素自动进入受孕状态，然后开始产乳。一个保育员负责1-2个孩子。  
> 孩子在十四五岁左右开始分化，根据不同的生长轨迹有早有晚。AO在十八岁左右会开始有求偶倾向，B则没有。  
> 除了保育员以外，还有导师和领袖（父系角色）保育员一般会在成长期逐渐切断与孩子的联系。

“哈里？”

菲尔听到门外传来脚步声，他先是翻了个身，但门外没有再传来任何声音。他很快翻身下了床，走到门前，向内拉开卧室的门。

这已经不是第一次发生这种事了。

菲尔想让他慢点，可二十岁的小男孩哪知道什么是轻重缓急。而且何况是在这种情况下。充满侵略性的，刺鼻的，浓厚的阿尔法信息素味充斥了整个房间，菲尔几乎是一下就被熏得腿软，差点没摔倒在床上。他缓缓拖着哈里，想让他先上床去，但哈里却先从后面搂住了保育员的腰——他的腰太细了，哈里有时候自己也不是很想得明白。他看以前的录像，总是在想菲尔到底是怎么能做到把自己腰保持得那么细，在宽大的白袍里看起来，好像一折就能断似的——不过菲尔后来长了点肉了，因为当保育员而假性怀孕的缘故。虽然后来恢复了大半，他的小肚子上却有一圈肉一直都没下去，尽管他现在一周跑三十公里，那一圈肉却还是很顽固地留在那儿，就好像是一种痕迹。

发情了的阿尔法是顾不得许多的，他们比平时更为粗野，更为直接，更为接近未进化的野兽。菲尔很快便被心急的小孩推搡着按在了床上，脸埋在枕头里。凯恩从身后压上来，埋在他的脖颈里，奋力呼吸着那儿的气息——那个他熟悉的，总会令他安心的信息素香气。从他小时候，就是这个香气一直伴他左右。对他来说这个香味就是安心和家庭的代表，是一种……可以索求的温暖。

菲尔挣扎着支起身子，他还没完全发情，尽管阿尔法的信息素已经压得他头昏脑涨，四肢无力，小腹处一阵一阵地如电流窜促过发痒。可他知道自己还没准备好。他的会阴道已经开始因为兴奋而下意识地收缩起来，但他知道那儿还不行，不够，不能让他就这么直接进来……

但哈里今天似乎比平时要耐心一点，令人意外的是，他竟然翻了个身滚到他的怀里。那感觉就像是被一条大狗突然扑中，毛绒绒的毛发和湿漉漉的舌头蹭着你的脸。但哈里的目标却不止如此，他单手翻开了菲尔的睡衣，露出底下白皙的胸膛。男性欧米伽的乳房形状和其他性别的本就不太一样，在如男性阿尔法一般平坦的同时，却又有适宜哺乳的挺翘形状，在乳尖的地方有个浑圆的翘起。而怀孕过或是哺乳过的欧米伽这一性征则更为明显。菲尔似乎知道他要做什么了，脸蓦地红了大片。随后哈里便将自己的想法付诸了行动——他含住了其中一颗乳头。

这个行为对他来说曾是最熟悉不过的。那几乎是他的肢体记忆了。孩子似乎对乳房这一东西有着莫名的怀念和好感，尽管已经很模糊，但他是有印象的，三岁的小孩，哪怕是已经断奶了，也要抚摸着“母亲”的乳房才能睡觉。当然，菲尔不是他真正的母亲，他现在知道了。可小的时候，菲尔就是他唯一的母亲。因此他被抱到菲尔的房间里去睡，解开扣子的菲尔露出白皙的胸脯和红肿的乳头，哈里就那么抚摸着那一对东西，看着它变硬又变软。小孩是不可能读懂大人绯红的脸庞和急促的喘息代表着什么的，菲尔自己也不会承认自己居然被小孩给玩得失控了这么丢脸的事情。但那一切都是真的，过去的记忆清晰地烙印在哈里的脑海里，让他到今日还是记得很明白。

他吮吸着那对乳房，现在的它们早已不会像以前那样溢出汁水了，他记得很久以前菲尔穿的那种喂奶服，他之前还在仓库里发现过。但现在这已经是一对普通的乳房。但他吮吸和玩弄它的手法却还是那样，似乎是在寻找一种熟悉的感觉。菲尔没有说话，更没有阻止他，只是断断续续地发出难耐的喘息和呻吟。此时他的身体已经完全发情，后穴湿润发热，身体就像一个成熟的蜜桃那样等着揉捏。而哈里也感受到了这一点，于是他离开胸部的慰藉，直接向着他现在最需要的发泄地去。

他抬起菲尔的一条腿搭在自己的腰上，臀瓣之间湿润的私处也对他来说并不陌生。他将自己勃起的性器贴在那儿，缓缓地推了进去，身材较小一点的男人搂着他的脖颈，失控地呜咽了起来。整根没入的过程相当流畅，就像菲尔早就接受了这一事实。当这孩子还小的时候，他要给他做母亲，而他的身体也很快就适应了，开始受孕，产奶，符合一切做母亲的标准。而现在这个孩子需要一个情人，他又开始进入了他久违的情热期，两腿之间流下温热的体液，大开地满足着阿尔法的欲望。哈里顶得好深，几乎要让菲尔有那么一瞬间紧抓着哈里后背的手指扣出几条血痕。但他还是渐渐适应了——就像以前一样。

哈里开始急躁地动起来，被菲尔湿热紧致的穴道包围着，就仿佛是一个充满羊水的子宫。他在里面恣意进出着，挺动着腰，一次又一次地撞击过去。他有着极强的力量和爆发力——菲尔常常说，作为他的保育员，哈里的这些身体数据他再清楚不过了。

“高于平均的体能，体力，身体素质，爆发力和对抗能力……”

哈里是最好的，他常常说。哈里是最好的。

哈里的每次戳刺都能让菲尔短暂地意识消失一会儿，然后又回到人间。他控制不住，大声地呻吟起来，几乎要把喉咙喊哑。甜腻的叫声回荡在房间里，透明的粘稠液体从着他光滑的大腿间流下，从两人紧紧交合的地方贴着肌肤划过，像是一片羽毛。而哈里几乎是发了疯了，发情期让他太难受了，他急需一个泄口。他快速又猛烈地撞击着菲尔下体的软肉，菲尔自己挺立的阴茎则磨蹭着他的肚子。哈里不会怎么去管那个的，起码在发情状态下不会。但鉴于每次哈里都能把他操到射，这对菲尔来说也没什么区别。

当哈里终于射在他体内时，菲尔轻声呜咽了一声。身子完全绵软下来，变得像灌了水的海绵，柔若无骨地倒在床上。而哈里则并没有离开他的身体，怀抱收得更紧，头埋在菲尔的颈窝里，像是小时候趴在母亲怀里听故事的小孩，长大以后要抱着抱枕入睡。

菲尔知道这一切都只是开始，明天起来之后肯定还有一张噩战，阿尔法持续三天的发情期不会这么快结束，上次发情期结束后他差点连厕所都不能上。但是此时——他手摸上哈里被汗水打湿了的金发——就和他年轻时一样。

先让他睡一会儿吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这玩意儿居然还有更新……！  
> 是拉郎是拉郎，是雷文，是拉郎，没有车，不要看。

“261号测试开始。”

菲尔站在观察室内，面无表情地俯视着隔着透明的防爆墙望向训练室内部。冰冷的电子女音在自动门彻底合上的那一瞬间被尽数吞没，只剩下两声门上的录像盒发出的两声滴滴的叫唤。

他叹了口气，坐到小窗台上，远远地隔着几层透明的隔断望着那个男孩。

加雷斯就站在训练室门外，他双手揣在裤兜里，深蓝色的马甲熨得一丝不苟，左手的手链换新的了，右手的手表也像是清洗过一般闪闪发光。他也看见菲尔来了。早在训练开始之前，他就看见穿着白色长袍的保育员走进了楼上的观察室。

这实际上挺不寻常的。因为当孩子的第二性别正式分化之后，充当“导师”和“领袖”的父系角色就会逐渐开始介入孩子们的生活，“母亲”的工作则告一段落。从那一刻起，每个小孩，不管他们的性别是男是女，是阿尔法，贝塔，或者欧米伽。从分化的那一刻起，他们就已经长大成人，从而具备了参与到人间兵器的计划中来的能力，即经受来自“父亲”的领导和培训，长成足够冷静，足够强壮，足够果断和足够坚韧的士兵。而作为“母亲”的保育员，则会从这一阶段开始逐渐切断与孩子的联系……因为战士是不需要母亲的。母亲会让他们脆弱。

“如果他们意识到他们还有母亲，他们就会觉得自己有退路。”结论是这么说的，“但事实上是，他们不会有，不应该有退路。”

他们须得意识到自己的处境，意识到自己将走上一条无法回头的道路。

但哈里·凯恩，绝对是个特例。

普通的孩子会在14-15岁的时候开始性别分化，然后开始统一的士兵训练。这是每个实验室里的孩子的正常的人生道路……菲尔也是这么以为的。但直到哈里的十五岁生日过去，和他同一批的小孩都已经分化完毕，投入到高强度而又密集的士兵训练中时，他还是……没有分化。

如果哈里只是个未分化的普通孩子，也许他只会被当成一个哑炮，接着被扔到回收所去进行没有人想知道的一系列“隐藏在政府允许的阴影之下”的那些步骤。可问题是，凯恩的天赋数据，比所有同龄的孩子都搞，这让研究院产生了极大的分歧，一部分人们坚称他是个哑炮，应该直接回收，而另一拨则觉得，这个孩子从出生时体内的化学数值，以及之后的训练数值都要远远高于同龄的孩子，说明他不是个废品，他可能只是……

“出了一点问题。”

之前也有过类似的情况，但普通的天赋更高的小孩，一般面临的都是更早的分化。最近的一个例子可能是迈克尔·欧文，这个男孩在12岁时就分化了自己的第二性征，并且在16岁时就进入了求偶期，这几乎是一个极大的特例了——这个例子在当时就已经足够震惊，推翻了许多人对于该计划大部分的盖棺定论。而还没过多少年，另一个极端就出现了。

哈里的未来迟迟没有定论，于是他成了最后一个没有和保育员分开的孩子。研究院最后决定将他列入观察列表，给他足够的时间。但他如果在二十岁之前还不能分化出任何性别，研究院只能将他做废品处理。同时，他也和同龄一批的小孩一样，要投入同样的训练。

哈里的晚熟为他带来了极大的不便。分化之后，孩子们的体能和运动神经都飞速地生长，很快，哈里就在训练的途中开始被同龄人远远地甩在后面。他的各项测验门门垫底，精神考验也没通过指标。大家几乎快要忘记他那些近乎天才的惊人数值，因为他看起来，就像是个不折不扣的——

哑炮

然而就在所有人都觉得哈里可能只是一个判断失误的哑炮之时，在他二十岁生日的那天，他突然分化了。

一切来得猝不及防。

分化之后的哈里进步飞快，几个月之内，他在训练中连跳三级，快速登顶。虽然他的进度让他只能追上比他晚一届的孩子的训练，但那并不要紧。因为他的成长速度太快了。很快，他就成了这一届孩子中的头名和佼佼者，并且各项数据显示，尽管他在二十岁才分化了第二性别，他的求偶期可能会如普通人一般来到。

“太快了。”年轻的观察员克雷格简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，“太快了！你们都看到了吗，他只用四个月，就完成了普通孩子需要将近四年完成的进步……”

但那也许并非循序渐进的进步，菲尔想。因为他知道尽管没有分化，哈里还是像其他分化了的孩子那样要求自己，做着那些对于他来说极为困难的训练……所以也许，并不是什么突飞猛进。

只是这么多年积压的东西，一下子全部宣泄出来了罢了。

但哈里的晚熟带给研究院的麻烦，并没有结束。因为当他们试图将菲尔调离凯恩身边，去当新一拨新生儿的保育员时，年轻的阿尔法产生了极大的反抗情绪。

“可能是因为时间太久了。”他们是这么说的，“这就是保育员和孩子待在一起太久的下场……！你们看，他现在产生依赖情绪了……”

但那又怎么样呢，他们没法将菲尔强制带离哈里身边，因为小阿尔法暴怒起来简直能把整个基地给拆掉。于是他们只能勉强让菲尔和哈里继续住在一起，同时给了菲尔足够多的药剂和激素，以备不时之需。

因此菲尔成了唯一一个，在孩子已经性别分化结束之后，还留在他身边的保育员。

菲尔突然坐直了身体，因为他看见加雷斯抬起头来，望着观察室的方向，向他打了个手势。菲尔知道那是他要和他说话的意思，于是他出了观察室，走向电梯旁的透明走廊，看着加雷斯从管道中踩着升降梯缓缓地升上来，菲尔双手插在兜里，微微皱起了眉。

“怎么了吗？”他的语气听起来过于严肃了。

“其实——其实也没什么。”加雷斯笑了笑，有点无奈地耸了耸肩，然后像是欲言又止一般，顿住了。  
“我只是想和你聊聊哈里。”

他后靠到空中走廊的栏杆上，确保这个视角还能观察着训练室的一举一动。菲尔也顺着他的视线在电梯旁站定，身子斜倚着栏杆。加雷斯一边盯着训练室，一边缓缓开口道：

“首先我得说，哈里最近的表现一直不错。”加雷斯点了点头，“他的各项数值和表现都……简直完美。如果要我说，他是现在我们所知的……孩子里，最好的之一。”

“他是最好的那一个。”菲尔点点头，偏过头去望了望训练室。

“是这样。”加雷斯认可道，“但现在是，我之前说了，我有个事要和你商量一下，菲尔……”  
他顿了顿，似乎在寻找合适的词组织语言。  
“我觉得……”他又停顿了一下，“我觉得哈里要进入求偶期了。”

菲尔猛地全身绷紧了起来，“求偶期”三个字在他的脑海里一瞬间烙下极大的痕迹。他的手一下子紧紧握住了身后的钢化栏杆，然后又条件反射般地放开。他望向加雷斯，似乎是要确认似的。

“你的意思是说……”

“他的发情期是不是越来越频繁了。”加雷斯几乎是笃定地说道，“而且你也应该意识到，菲尔，抑制剂对他来说越来越没有作用了。这就是求偶期，他们的发情不再是一种……身体的自我调节，而是一种——生理和心理的双重需要。”

“他们需要一个固定伴侣。”加雷斯接着说道，“阿尔法和欧米伽更多地是生理性的，但贝塔也有，贝塔更多的是精神上的一种需求和标签。而对于阿尔法来说更是如此，因为他们是三种性别中，唯一一个会自主发情的那个。”

“我知道，加雷斯。”菲尔喃喃地接话道，“我又不是没经历过这个。”

“我知道那过去很多年了，可我还是记得的，加雷斯……没必要再提醒我一遍。”

加雷斯不说话了，两人双双陷入了沉默。过了一会儿，菲尔才再次开口道：“那有什么问题吗？”

“对，问题就出在——”加雷斯顿了顿，抬起一只手，“和他同批出生的孩子们，都已经找到固定伴侣了。而现在和他一起训练的这些……大部分还没进入求偶期。”

“没有早熟的吗？”

菲尔意有所指，而加雷斯也立刻明白了他在说谁。

“你是说……”加雷斯突然截住了话头，“但是菲尔，求偶期也是自然竞争的一种。”

“动物可能会通过优胜劣汰来选择配偶，可我们比动物要考虑的因素还要多一些。”

菲尔低下头，盯着自己的手指。

“他有个竞争者，但这不坏，不是吗？”

“很强力的竞争者，恕我直言。”加雷斯补充道，“他们两个的匹配指数高达百分之89，而这还是一年前的数据，今年的话，可能还会上涨。”

菲尔低下头，他很清楚那意味着什么。

当时和他一批的孩子里，也有一对匹配值在百分之90以上的。他们之间的联结强到了令人咂舌的地步。后期一段时间，其中一个在一次海上任务中失踪，而留下的那个坚信他没有死。而更为巧合的是，在另一次对一个海岛部落的争斗之中，在黑暗并且完全无法辨识的敌军当中，那人从不失误的枪法，精确地错失了一人。后来重见天日之时，他们才发现，那竟然是几个月前在任务中迷失的同伴。

“我也不知道为什么，就像是身体的决定一样。黑暗之中，我完全辨认不出对面有谁，我也知道我得杀出一条血路，但我就是没法朝那个地方下手。”

那确实是个奇迹。

“总而言之，我会疏导他的，好吗。但是我也希望你也能帮我留意他……”

“菲尔，目前来看，你是他最依赖的人。”

“还有。”加雷斯又说道。从胸口掏出一支笔，和一张被叠成小方块的纸，“我会把他安排到下一次外出的大名单里——我需要你在这儿给我签字。”

菲尔哑然失笑：“怎么，我还真成他监护人了？”

加雷斯笑着耸耸肩：“根据法律文件，是的。”

“哦对了，今天晚上他还要到毛利西奥那边去——语言测试。”

菲尔无奈地笑了。这可以说是全基地唯独哈里凯恩在做的测试了。

哈里不是个内向的孩子，相反，他相当活泼，就像他所有的同龄人一样，喜欢打趣，玩笑，和一切这个年纪的孩子喜欢的活动。然而或许是发育过晚的原因——他的语言系统似乎出了些问题。菲尔自己并没这样的感受，他习惯于哈里的沉默和寡言少语了。但他知道那并不是因为他害羞或者内向，只是因为他没法表达自己。似乎像是——缺失了一块什么东西。

“没关系，只是晚发育导致的。”毛利西奥这么安慰过他和哈里，“很多晚熟的天才都是这样的，他们因为其他功能发育得太好，导致语言发育得太晚。”

说罢，好脾气的阿根廷贝塔还忍不住大笑了起来。

菲尔转过头去，望向训练室里，哈里的手腕上缠着测试环，胸口戴着显示数据的胸甲，头上贴着连接神经的贴片。随着房间内的机器和同伴的移动作出极快的反应，看起来就像是……

一头野兽。

是的。菲尔想。一头高大，凌厉，但却又有着足够单纯的心地的……  
野兽。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我做了个梦之后雷文就更新了 呵）

毛利西奥的语言班要到晚上八点才会结束，菲尔大约会在七点半的时候从家里出发，去毛利西奥那儿接哈里。

菲尔知道在这个情境下滑稽可笑的是自己，不要说哈里现在已经二十岁整，保育期最后一年的小孩都不会再需要这种级别的看护。但是菲尔摆脱不掉那种忧虑的情感，或许是因为哈里是个特例，他想——都是因为这个原因，所以什么都乱了。

菲尔不是培养仓生出来的孩子，他有真实的父母，真实的家庭，和真实的兄弟姐妹。不是那种用编号和房间分配构造出来的“家庭”，是一个完整的，真正的，用血缘联系在一起的家庭。因此菲尔从小看这世界的方式，就和他当时能接触到的绝大孩子不太一样。

真奇怪，他想。基地居然不禁止培养室的孩子和正常出身的孩子接触。年纪还小的时候，他们会一起上一些共同的课程。他清晰地记得，放学下课之后，教室外面会坐着一排穿着白色外套的保育员，而在这些人中，自己母亲棕色的外套是那么明显。

保育员也会那么爱他们的孩子吗，他当时就想。会像一个真正的母亲爱孩子那样爱吗。

等他到达毛利西奥的住处时，已经是八点了。毛利西奥住在城内的北区，人迹比菲尔住的中心区要荒凉稀少得多，到了晚上这个时间，居民区也格外宁静。然而今晚与平时大为不同的是，菲尔刚一出交通舱，就听见一阵撕破黑夜的凄厉叫声。他浑身猛地绷紧，后退了一步之后突然意识到，那是毛利西奥的家。

他似乎能感觉到一秒之间他的双脚就开始发冷，随后便下意识地狂奔起来。他冲向毛利西奥的房子，翻过他家的围栏（他们总是说，毛利西奥家的围栏，总有那么几天特别好翻）。直到他确认了尖叫声发出的来源，然后他才看见——

哈里的脚边放着一个桶，里面装着大小不一的生肉块。而毛利西奥则站在哈里旁边，两人一起抬头仰视着黑夜里一只巨大的鸟型生物。哈里的一只手搭在那只鸟的冠上，一只手揉着它下巴上的羽毛。毛利西奥则穿着休闲便服，双手插在兜里，仰头面带微笑地看着那只大鸟。菲尔猛地扎住脚步，双腿还有点泛麻的感觉。他大口喘着气，直到毛利西奥意识到他的到来，转过身来，然后一脸惊奇地望着他：“你什么时候进来的？”

“就在刚才。”菲尔朝着栅栏点点头，“晚上锻炼身体。”

毛利西奥顺着他的目光看去，然后笑着摇了摇头：“我真的应该换个篱笆了，不是吗？”

“谁说不是呢。”菲尔一边喘着气一边接话，然后他看见哈里也转过了头来，便咧嘴朝他笑了笑，“晚上好，哈里。”

哈里手里还拿着半块生肉，脸上闪着兴奋的微笑。毛利西奥这儿总是有很多让他觉得新奇的玩意儿。上次的微型动物园就已经让他足够沉迷了，回去之后跟菲尔叨叨说了能有两个星期。这个星期毛利西奥干脆直接给他弄来了实验室的杂交生物实验品。他回头看见调整呼吸的菲尔，双手抱在胸前，不禁笑了出来。

“加雷斯说晚上七点以后最好不要锻炼身体。”他一手搂着那只鸟的脖子，声音里全是藏不住的戏谑，“效果会适得其反。”

“哈，你想笑我就笑我吧。”菲尔不打算跟小孩斗嘴——每次哈里在这儿上完课之后，回去都特别能说。虽然菲尔知道这是好现象，而且是正确的现象，但他还是比较怀念那个不怎么说话寡言少语的哈里。

毛利西奥朝他走过来，留下哈里一个人在那儿玩鸟。他拉着菲尔走到一边，站到房子的墙角处：

“我们今天的课提早半个小时就上完了。”他说，“哈里进步太快了，再不要多久他就不用来我这儿上课了。”

菲尔点了点头，目光还是落在那只鸟上。

“我还是不敢相信，巨型大鸟？”他难以置信地摇了摇头，“我们研究院的人一天到晚到底在负责研究什么东西啊。”

毛利西奥哈哈大笑起来：“那你也许该问你哥哥，政研所里的事，他可比我知道得清楚。”

“我问过了，他说国家机密，不肯告诉我。”菲尔解开胸前环抱着的双臂，双手插进白外套的兜里，“哈里进步很快？”

“是的，事实上，我觉得以他这个速度，生日的时候就能赶上这一届的孩子的进度了。”毛利西奥转过身，看着哈里摸鸟的背影说，“他现在的状态前所未有的好，我觉得他自己也想赶紧进入外勤名单。我之前还在担心拔苗助长的事，但现在看来，他是真的不想休息。”

菲尔点了点头：“他其实已经进了外勤名单了。”

毛利西奥转过来，惊讶地看着他。

“加雷斯昨天找我来签字，说他打算把哈里放进下一次的外勤里。当然，是和现在和他训练的这一批孩子一起。不过只要能外出就是好的，不是吗？”

毛利西奥颔首以示同意：“第一次出外勤总是很有趣的。”

菲尔没再说话，他也听得懂毛利西奥话里的言外之意。

其实他和毛利西奥都不算出过太多次外勤的类型，他自己也清楚。比起培养仓的人造人孩子，正常家庭出生的孩子想要成为士兵的话，需要自行报名，经过体检体侧等一系列删选才能进入训练队。而在训练队中，人类孩子和人造人孩子的待遇区别也是天差地别的——更好的保护永远会优先摊到人类孩子身上，不过这似乎也没什么可奇怪的，因为菲尔很快就发现，人类孩子真的很难赶上人造人孩子的身体表现。

最闪耀的那几个明星永远是培养仓的实验品，基因和天赋能证明的东西似乎太多了，菲尔想。他经常看着那些人造人的小孩，看着他们和自己完全一样的身体构造，生活习惯。他们也不是机器人，他们有丰富的情感，有各异的性格。事实上，菲尔最费解和困惑的是，他在这些人造人孩子身上找不到一丝丝不像人类的痕迹。他们太没有陌生感了，哪怕是在外勤里大杀四方时，他们也表现出了足够的人类特性。他们的血也是鲜红的，也是温热的，他们也会受伤，也能从密布汗水的额头和咬破了的嘴唇上看出来他们的伤口有多疼。可既然是人造人——为什么——菲尔想——要造得这么像人呢。

他宁愿这些人造人看上去都是一些冰冰冷的人间武器。

而不是一群……看起来和普通人没有两样的孩子。

“我希望他足够好。”菲尔轻声说，“我希望他足够强……”

毛利西奥望向他，然后很快便明白了他在说什么。

“他会的。”他安慰似地拍了拍菲尔的肩膀，“他一定会活下来的。”

是这样。菲尔想，可是未来的事谁知道呢。

突然间，那只鸟又发出一声巨大的尖叫，在墙角站着的二人这才意识到他们已经把哈里晾在那儿和鸟单独相处好久了。毛利西奥赶紧探身出去，菲尔还没看见外面的景象，但他看见毛利西奥惊叫了一声，然后风急火燎地朝着哈里和鸟的地方跑去。菲尔赶紧跟上，然而眼前的场景却让人相当的啼笑皆非——

“哈里！”

“我知道——我知道——教练，但是你看——”

那只鸟则正以一个十分诡异的姿势撑在地面上，而哈里则像骑马一样，得意洋洋地跨坐于这只鸟的正上方。这只鸟如兽类的双腿蜷着，口中不断发出凄厉的大叫。毛利西奥一边扶额一边大笑起来，走上前去，朝着哈里大喊：“你快下来！它受不住你的体重！”

菲尔这会儿已经两步化三步地小跑了过去，站到了那只鸟身边。哈里看到菲尔过来了，还特意伸出一只手给他，来让他抓。菲尔好笑似的伸出手，拉了一下哈里示意他快下来，他才一个翻身从鸟身上跃下。稳稳落在地之后，他还不忘拉起菲尔的手，放在嘴边吻了一下。

“为您效劳，先生。”口音模仿得相当拙劣。

菲尔无奈地笑着摇了摇头：“我们该回家了。”

哈里其实还不想走，他望向毛利西奥，问他明天自己还能不能来。菲尔听着他们两人对话，人已经走到了篱笆的正门旁边。和毛利西奥告过别之后，哈里才一步三回头地被菲尔拖着，上了最近的交通舱。  
“你看到那只鸟了吗？”

“我看到了。”

“我上次来的时候，毛利西奥给我看了一整个小盒的动物园。”他又要开始了，菲尔想，他怎么还没忘记微型动物园这个事儿？然而哈里还是滔滔不绝地继续开讲，“真的，只有一个电子屏那么大，但是里面是一个动物园！而且所有东西都是活的，所有的生态景观……”

“里面有青蛙吗？”

“什么？”

“青蛙。”菲尔很严肃地说道，“里面有青蛙吗？”

哈里停顿了一下，然后沉思了一秒：“我不记得了，下次我帮你看。”

菲尔点点头，因为哈里终于不再继续讲那个他讲了四个星期的动物园了。他向后往座椅上一靠，看着望着交通舱窗外的哈里，突然在想要不要告诉他外勤的事。但他思索了一会儿，觉得这件事还是让加雷斯亲自告诉他比较好。

那么另外一件事……

菲尔沉吟了一会儿，然后下定决心似的喊了一声哈里的名字。

他顿了顿，但这一声已经足以把哈里的注意力吸引过来了。菲尔突然有点不知道怎么继续说下去，他舌头打结了一会儿，心里甚至冒出了假装无事发生过的念头。然而他知道他必须得和哈里讨论这个问题，这是迟早的事，今天不说，明天也要说——

“我是想问——”菲尔努力用最轻松的语气讲道，但目光却盯着脚底下的地板，有意地不去看哈里的眼睛，“你现在有没有喜欢的人？”

哈里愣了一下，像是没预料到这个问题的到来。如菲尔所预料的，他支吾了一会儿，过了半天，他才以一种非常不确定的语气说道：“我不知道。”

“那就是有了。”菲尔差不多也知道是这么回事。

哈里似乎还想解释两句，但是菲尔知道那对自己来说没有区别。哈里说他暂时不想去想这些事情，想专注于训练和准备外勤。但菲尔知道，一是这个事已经不能再拖了，二是……

“你的求偶期已经到了，哈里。”菲尔手撑着头，望着窗外缓缓说道，“是时候和人标记了。”

哈里嘴角动了两下，似乎想说点什么，但是最后还是收了声。

“你不能……一直靠我解决问题。”菲尔说这句话的时候，身体肉眼可见地抖了抖，“我迟早要离开你的。等你出了外勤之后，我就得慢慢疏远你了。这是必须的结果，哈里，你我都知道，我不可能一辈子在你身边，当你的保育员——”

不能。菲尔在心里缓缓地重复，不能。

他应当有属于自己的欧米伽，一个可以在战斗时和他有精神上的联结的伙伴，一个可以在身体和情绪上依赖的对象，如果运气好，还可以一起终老，组建家庭的那个人——哈里有机会过上人类的生活的，菲尔非常确信。只要他足够优秀足够好，他就不会在从兵团退役之后被遣送到回收站去，他就可以获得成为市民的资格，然后……过上普通人的生活。

哈里一定也想到这一层了，他知道的。

虽然菲尔也不知道为什么，在哈里第一次爬上他的床的时候，他居然没有给他打抑制剂之后报告基地，而是选择将这件事隐瞒了下来——菲尔将它归咎于上世纪末最后一批的这些孩子骨子里天生的叛逆。事实上，正是他们这批人开了人类与人造人互相标记的先河。当基地发现有居然人造人和人类互相标记现象的时候，全基地做了检测意图揪出那一对离经叛道的爱人，直到检测结果告诉他们这么做的恋人根本不止一对，而是一堆之后，他们才开始严肃思考修改规定的可能性。大家都受到了惩罚，但所幸的是没有人死掉，也没有人被回收。菲尔的手腕里现在还有一圈那时候留下来的烙印，但他一点也不觉得后悔——

那现在呢。他脑子里猛地闪出这个问题，“你现在会后悔吗？”

当年轻的阿尔法钻进自己的被窝，一丝不挂的，冒着汗的湿漉漉的身子贴上自己的后背时，菲尔知道自己就该想清楚后果了。但他没有，他什么也没做。他只是任由阿尔法充满情欲的信息素把自己勾到腰腿发软，除了双腿大开，头颈后仰以外做不出别的动作。他太久没发情了，他甚至都不知道自己原来还能发情——但那天晚上发生的事简直像是梦幻一样，现在回想起来，菲尔还觉得不太真实。他的身体湿软成了一滩水，年轻的生命在他的身体里灌输着力量，他身上那些属于欧米伽的东西再一次地被唤醒，上一次这样还是在打了催乳的激素之后——但这次不一样了，他不是要去做母亲，去奉献自己，而是要去做一个情人……

他知道自己拒绝不了，如果他能的话，他从一开始就拒绝了。

菲尔最终只能直视并承认自己从来没存在过的定力是事情发展到现在这一步的罪魁祸首之一。这让他在某些时候会钻出强烈的利用了这个孩子的罪恶感，因而那个替他寻找伴侣的任务的压力又重了几分——菲尔不能让自己毁掉这个孩子的未来。

他需要过上正常人的生活。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我居然又更新了……
> 
> 那什么，虽然没有赶上菲尔弟弟的生日，但是晚了两天，也不算太晚（诶  
> 然后就是，我发现啊，居然真的有人在看这个文。  
> 我非常的，害怕的同时，也，非常的感动。  
> 我觉得有一些事情我还是要说清楚的。
> 
> 首先呢就是，这是个拉郎。虽然不是那种完全的凭空拉郎，但是本质还是个拉郎。因此都是假的，假的。  
> 其次呢，这是个雷文。有多雷呢——靠，真的很雷啊！  
> 我主要就想表达的意思是，这是个拉郎，还是个雷文，也就是说，是个拉郎雷文。请大家看的时候，务必不要带着脑子。如果你们觉得莫名地戳到了爽点，因此想看，我觉得是没有问题的。但是千万不要在cp和人物关系这个，这个关系上，过分纠结，啊，千万不要。
> 
> 谢谢谢谢，谢谢谢谢。

菲尔依然记得自己第一次走进那个地下室中的育婴房时的场景。

那时刚打了第四支激素的他晕头转向，浑身摇摇晃晃，像是涨水一样难受，走路都能让他呼吸困难。跟随这观察员的脚步，他努力集中着自己的视线，走到那个弥漫着一股过于干净的刺鼻味道的育婴室。他微微眯起眼睛，只能在昏暗的房间中，看到一个培养仓的顶部，聚着一束明亮的光芒。菲尔下意识地问：“那是什么？”

“那就是你新出生的孩子。”负责做记录的观察员头都没抬一下，他们已经不陌生于“孩子”这样的称呼了，但菲尔却抖了一下。尽管他确信自己已经做好了足够的准备，但在听到“孩子”这两个字的时候，他还是难以抑制的产生一种奇异的陌生感。

孩子……

“我以为你们会把它拿出去。”菲尔表情有点扭曲，眼前这个场景莫名的让他感到不适，“我以为你们会把孩子带到医疗部去……做这个事。”

观察员知道菲尔在说什么，他看着这个年轻的男孩想，他大概是第一次进育婴室吧。

不过这没什么好奇怪的——大部分保育员都不太能在这个诡异的过程中产生良好的反应，而且不管给他们看多少录像，做多少准备工作，都不能比拟真实地看到“孩子”以及它的生产过程的那一瞬。菲尔这种已经算好的了，毕竟他可没有当场在育婴室里昏倒或者呕吐——观察员想，我可见过更坏的情况。

“孩子又没有母体，所有的生产都是在这里进行的。”观察员风轻云淡地说道，继续低头做着记录，然后又顿了顿，似乎是在寻找合适的措辞。

“好吧，不能说是‘生产’，但你懂我意思就好。”

菲尔还沉浸在一种无法言说的震惊当中，尽管他已经看过录像，也在育婴室里进行过参观和踩点。可现在的这个场景，对他来说还是过于富有冲击力了。他大概知道一个人造人的婴儿的生育过程会是什么样的，可是隔着两层屏幕，看到的投射出来的影响，于亲眼站在那个透明的培养仓前，看着一个活生生的肉团在红色的“羊水”和如胶囊一般的子宫里挣扎的样子，可是天差地别的两码事了。那些胶囊有一根带子在外漂浮着，连接到培养仓的头顶，菲尔知道那是相当于脐带一样的营养传输带，而至于附着在与胶囊带子的连接处的那一片，那是——

菲尔觉得有点想吐了。

这真的不一样。他想。不管是观摩还是听说，都没有——

直接看到一个生命在自己眼前诞生的震撼要大。

穿戴完毕的主刀人员从育婴室的另一个门进来，孩子的出生快得令人惊诧。医生们直接划破包裹着孩子的透明胶囊，让婴儿可以从培养液里破土而出。菲尔看着这个过程，脑袋晕晕乎乎的，视线都像发都一样晕眩起来——他不知道是因为激素不稳定，还是什么别的原因。现在正在被操刀的那个孩子——他的脐带刚被剪断了——

孩子在培养仓中爆发出嘹亮的哭声。菲尔下意识朝后退了一步，浑身黏哒哒的一个小东西从培养仓里掉了出来，那块黏在胶囊上的胎盘也顺势脱落，被主刀人员之一捡起然后包了起来。菲尔皱起了眉——他真的不想知道他们要拿这个做什么。接下来是清洁等一系列步骤，孩子还在不停地哭，听得菲尔心慌神乱。他受过的训练告诉他此时应该做点什么，但是他却第一次感觉到了手足无措。他那一刻突然意识到，他要面对的是一个生命，是一个鲜活的、真实的、有自主意识的，无法控制的生命，他又往后退了一步，却被观察员从后面推住了。

“你快过去抱着孩子。”

“什么？”

医疗员也挥了挥手示意菲尔赶紧过来，菲尔懵懵懂懂地走上前，颤抖着抱住那个刚出生的新生命——尽管已经擦过了，但孩子身上还是有一种鲶鱼一般的滑腻感。菲尔戴着手套的手抖得厉害，他真怕自己突然一使劲儿，就把这孩子掐死或者掉到地上去还是怎么着的。手里的温度是真实的，人也是真实的，扭来扭去的身体和哭声也是真实的。菲尔用力地呼吸着，简直要昏过去了，直到他在一片混乱的杂音中听见医疗部的人员说：“把他贴到你胸口去。”

菲尔下意识地将孩子靠近自己的胸脯，贴在心口的位置。令人惊人的事情发生了，孩子逐渐地停止了哭嚎，变成了一抽一抽的抽气声。很快，就连抽泣声都平稳下来，孩子的呼吸彻底平复，安稳地靠在菲尔的胸口睡着了。

“我们把培养仓的心率调成了和你完全同步的心率，所以当孩子听到你的心跳的时候，会产生一种熟悉感，短期内可以有效地稳定他的情绪。”观察员继续一边写一边说道。

菲尔咽了咽口水：“所以呢？”

观察员抬起头，惊讶地盯着菲尔：“没有所以了——就是这样，从现在开始，你就是他的母亲。他不知道自己是从哪里来的，他以为他就是你的孩子。起码在现在这一阶段，是这样的。”

菲尔想，就这样——就这样了吗？也不给个说明书或者手册之类的吗？

在一片的迷茫与混沌，大脑的空白和身体的胀痛之中，菲尔低下头，望向怀里的那个生物。尽管生物不是个很好的用词，可它眼前这个身体因为培养液而滑溜溜的，浅色的头发黏哒哒地聚集在头顶，脸皱成一团，连五官都不甚分得清的肉团……他想不出别的词。

菲尔盯着他，完全无法想象这个孩子的未来。

“……醒醒。菲尔，醒醒！”

菲尔猛地从睡梦中醒过来，身下床铺的坚实柔软的触感微妙地把他惊吓到了。睡梦中身处育婴室的感受太过真实，还没来得及完全消退，但现在他并没站着，而是躺着；房间里微弱的那一点灯光是来源于床头的台灯，而不是培养仓的高温灯；至于那个几分钟前还被他抱在怀里的滑溜溜的生物……

正是把他从梦里摇醒的主要负责人。

菲尔本来还想转过身去，但是哈里已经一个翻身扑了上来，半个身子压在菲尔身上，压得他的保育员发出“唔”的一声闷哼。菲尔艰难地腾出一只手来，在床头明亮的白色灯光中，某人上下两排牙一并露出来的笑容格外明显，平日一旦不笑就显得凶悍的下垂眼角此时也看起来上十分温柔。他扒着菲尔的肩膀，脸上绽放着喜悦的光芒，菲尔还没来得及开口问他怎么了，他就先迫不及待地说了：

“我刚才看了我的邮箱。”他说，“我今天一直忘记查了，所以刚刚才看见……菲尔，你猜怎么着……加雷斯给我发了通知，我要去出外勤了！”

……哦。

原来是这个，菲尔想。

他其实早就知道这个消息了，因此惊喜的成分便少了许多。但是看到哈里这么幸福又兴奋的样子，他也难以抑制自己嘴角的笑意，在黑暗中浅浅地微笑了起来。哈里柔软的金发垂在额前，眼睛喜悦的余韵还没彻底褪去，看起来就跟圣诞节早上收到礼物的小孩一样散发着快乐的情绪。菲尔忍不住搂过他的脖子，在他的额头上吻了一下。

“真好。”菲尔轻声趴在他的耳边说，“我真为你骄傲。”

哈里笑着望着他，那种激动和狂喜的情绪已经褪去不少了，但那一丝幸福带来的柔软神情还留在他的脸上。他低下头蹭了蹭菲尔的颈窝，柔软的发丝在菲尔的脖颈处蹭得他升起一股痒意，咯咯笑着想要推开哈里。

然而就在此时，菲尔突然觉得空气里有什么不对了。

他快速地吸了吸鼻子，而钻进他呼吸道中的气味告诉他事情正是他想的那样。他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，像是完全没想通这是怎么发生的。而当他抬起头，目光再次和哈里相撞之后，对方的眼神里流露出来的惊恐和困惑告诉他哈里一样也没料到这个。

“你……你等我一下……”菲尔愣了好一会儿，才想起自己家里还有基地发的抑制剂，“我去给你拿药……”

哈里愣在那儿没动，菲尔就当他是默许了。

然而就在他掀开被子翻身下床的前一秒，哈里突然像是想起了什么一样，一把按住了他的肩膀，菲尔才坐起来的身子直接重重地摔在床上。菲尔刚想挣扎两下，哈里便把他整个人如抱枕一样抱在怀里，头再次埋进他的颈窝里，失控一般的粗重喘息从菲尔的耳后传来，湿热的呼吸打在他的耳廓上——菲尔知道自己脸红了，他的身体已经完全熟悉哈里的欲望。但是他也清楚自己不能——不能再这么放任哈里（还是自己？）下去了。

“哈里。”他轻声说道，像是在安抚一头野兽，“让我去拿药。”

随后他感觉到哈里坚定地摇了摇头，发丝再次在他的颈窝间挠得他发痒。

“……外勤。”

哈里艰难地挤出这两个字，情热让他的脑袋突然之间陷入了混沌，语言系统像是被烧坏一样再次失灵。但光是这一个词，也足够让菲尔反应过来了。

外勤之前是要体检的，菲尔立刻就明白了。虽然说抑制剂不算是违禁药物，但使用它多少还是会影响到一点身体各方面的数值，因为使用抑制剂而导致体检不通过的例子也不在少数。这可是哈里人生中的第一次外勤——而菲尔明白他有多不想搞砸。

“没事的。”他听见男孩埋在他的颈窝里，发出闷闷的声响，“我这几天总是这样——我问过医疗部了，他们说这是求偶期的正常现象——”

哈里又停顿了好一会儿，身上阿尔法的信息素浓度越来越重。菲尔被他抱在怀里，鼻腔之中全是那股让他浑身发软的味道，他张开嘴，想说些什么，却只发出了微弱的一声呻吟。他就知道，自己不可能不被影响的——等一下，欧米伽的抗效药呢，他记得他还有一点的……

“……别。”他身后的男孩突然出声，像是意识到菲尔打算做什么，因而阻止他一样。不过他还是没抬起头，只是维持着那个姿势一动不动，“就这样就好……我……我抱一会儿就好了。”

菲尔也就真的没动，主要是现在的他也不怎么动得了。而哈里也没动，虽然菲尔隔着一层布料都能感觉到阿尔法已经被汗水湿透了的睡衣T恤，和抵在自己臀部与大腿之间的勃起。但他居然真的一动不动，只是紧紧搂着菲尔的腰，呼吸着菲尔颈间逐渐浓郁的欧米伽香气，像是把那当作安慰剂一样吸入。菲尔有点神志不清，一方面是因为他自己也早就被阿尔法撩得腰腿发软，浑身发烫，精神飘忽，介于昏迷和清醒之间的一种游离状态，而另一方面则是——那股过一段时间就会缠上他的罪恶感又来骚扰他了。

他知道自己才跟哈里讲过关于标记的事情。回家的路上，他一直在和哈里聊这件事：你长大了，你不能再依赖我了，你得去找个能和你结婚的欧米伽，标记，成对。否则等你过了求偶期……但是他一边说，一边却觉得脸颊烧红，因为他自己也心知肚明事情走到今天这一步，他不是完全没有责任的——尤其从现在来看，他的责任可能比他想的还要大。

不。他拼命地想，不是这样的。哈里早就产生依赖情绪了。

早在哈里刚分化没多久，基地的人要把他从哈里身边带走时就有了，甚至应该比那还要早——那是他第一次见到一向不大生气的哈里那么暴躁，一副拆了基地也不许任何人把菲尔带走的样子。他的反应之剧烈让基地都束手无策，只能在安排了一些安全措施之后将他继续留在哈里身边。然后才是……才是第一次。

那为什么呢？他突然又想不明白了。他知道此时真不是个思考的好时候，可他忍不住想。为什么哈里不愿意放他走呢？

是因为……

哈里突然又将他搂得紧了些，菲尔的思路猛地被打断，下意识绷紧了身体，而后他便感觉到身后的男孩开始在他的两腿之间磨蹭起来。隔着柔软的布料，哈里在菲尔紧闭的双腿的缝隙间摩擦着自己的性器，同时本来埋在对方颈间的嘴也开始不安分地啃咬起欧米伽的皮肉，牙齿稍稍地陷到菲尔的肩膀里去，有种少年的侵略性和危险感。菲尔一动都不敢动，只是任着哈里在自己的两腿之间解决问题，摩擦的动作越来越大，前后的撞击也越来越繁重，菲尔紧紧地闭上了眼睛，对方的手开始下意识朝着自己的胸口探去，摸上了那一对乳房，力道不轻不重地揉搓着——还是那样——就像是——

在寻找安慰一样。

菲尔抬起手臂，头埋在臂弯里呜咽了一声，哈里的身体猛地停住，随后便是一声沉闷的喘息。两个人的身体都僵住了，哈里停住了动作，整个人完全挂在了菲尔身上。根据两腿之间传来的微妙的湿润感来判断，菲尔知道大概是个什么情况了。

哈里今晚是不会走了。他还从来没见过哪次这家伙做完了之后是会溜回自己房间而不是赖在菲尔床上不走的。这次也没什么两样，菲尔脸颊还烫着，臀瓣之间的湿润感越来越明显，他轻轻地挪动了一下身体，感觉到身后的男孩过分的重量——于是他翻了个身，试图把对方从自己身上弄下来——还真是奏效了。哈里睡着了的身体朝后倒去，倒在床的另一边上。

菲尔叹了口气，如释重负般地活动了一下自己僵硬的身体，虽然两腿之间的液体也告诉他今晚可有事干了。他停下动作，思考了一会儿，咬了咬唇，分开双腿，试探性地触碰了一下两腿之间的——

唔。

菲尔头往后一仰，天啊。他喘着气想，胸口几乎肉眼可见地一起一伏。

他决定先不管那儿的情况，因此又躺了一会儿，试图进入睡眠，明天早上再处理这一堆事。可酥热到发烫的小腹和酸胀感挥之不去的下身却一直让他没法沉浸到睡意中去。最终他哀叹了一声，拉开手边的抽屉，就着床头的灯翻找了一会儿，随便拿出一样东西，关上灯走出卧室，进了客厅的浴室里去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发现自己上一次更新居然是在两个星期前……我真的拖很久。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 什么？这文还在更新？？？？？

菲尔穿过漫长的走廊到达自己的办公室门口，却惊讶地发现，已经有个人在门口等他了。

“加里。”他完全没预料到这人的到来，不禁直接喊了出来，“你怎么会在这儿？”

名叫加里的棕发男子将目光从手里的数据板上移开，抬起头来，一缕刘海掉到了他的额前。菲尔猜想他又没睡觉了，因为他看起来累极了，根本不像是一个有正常作息的人会表现出来的样子。他的眼神一开始甚至还有点涣散，看到菲尔之后，目光才逐渐集中起来。

他轻咳两声，指了指那扇紧闭着的门旁边的刷卡器：“来吧，我们进去说。”

菲尔皱着眉从胸口取下自己的证件卡：“你在这儿等我多久了？”

“十五分钟。”他又咳嗽了两声。

菲尔推开面前的玻璃门，顺手打开了屋内的灯——此时虽然已经是早上七点，但天还没全亮：“你要来找我，怎么不提前跟我说一声？”

“我刚才想起来要找你。”加里沙着嗓子说道，“我在吃早饭的时候突然想起来要找你有事，觉得跟你发消息太费事，就直接跑过来找你了。”

菲尔脱下外套，挂在门口的衣架上，难以置信地盯着加里。他拉开关着的窗帘，微弱的日光从窗外透了进来。与此同时，加里松了松领口的领带，随手抓过一把椅子，解开外套就坐了下去。

“是这样的。”他说，“我要跟你聊聊关于凯恩的事情。”

菲尔一边整理桌子一边想，这话他是不是前几天才听过？

“我听说他要去出外勤了。”

菲尔皱起眉：“你怎么知道的？”

下一次外勤的时间是在两周后，按理说，没有人可以提前这么早就知道外勤的出行名单——

“我自己去问来的。当然，我没问别人的——只问了他的。”

菲尔下意识唔了一声，想开口说些什么，却在几秒后作罢了。

“是的。”他咽了咽口水，觉得自己仿佛把什么吞进了肚子一样，“下一次的外勤名单里有他，应该不会有差了，加雷斯也找我签过字了。”

加里点点头，目光稍稍抬起，双手放在膝盖上，直直的望向站在办公桌后的菲尔：

“这样看来的话——他已经到求偶期了，是吗？”

菲尔被兄长突如其来的一问给噎住。

他沉默了一秒：“是。”

加里的双手改成环抱在胸前：“多久了？”

“也就……不到一个月吧。”菲尔抑制不住地提高了自己的音量，讨论哈里的求偶期总是让他觉得很烦躁。当然，他知道这种烦躁的来源是什么——不过他总能找到理由为自己开脱的。

加里皱起了眉头，一动不动地盯着菲尔，菲尔一开始还试图躲避加里的目光，直到他意识到加里一直在看他，于是他只能抬起头来，回望着他。两人就那么对视着，直到菲尔叹了口气，摇了摇头，败下阵来：“是，我知道。”

“菲尔。”加里的声音还是很轻，但却不可避免地严肃起来，“他还在靠你解决发情期吗？”

菲尔长呼了一口气，拉开桌子后面的椅子坐下，他依然撇着脸，盯着办公室角落里的一盆植物，还要我怎么说呢？他想——我还能怎么说呢？

他很感激兄长的措辞，把这场伦理规则容许范围之外的关系轻描淡写地说成是阿尔法无法控制的生理需要，或许，再认真往下想想，还有意外的成分在里面——尽管这意外是完全可以避免的。但他明白加里和他一样，都清楚这件事情的本质比这复杂的多。菲尔手腕的上的烙印突然开始发痒，惹得他忍不住想伸手到衣袖里去，抓一抓那个发红的地方。

“我的建议是。”加里又开口了，他盯着地板，仿佛不是在和自己的弟弟说话一样，“你得告诉他，一切都结束了。”

结束的意思是指：你当小孩的日子就此为止了。他不能再想干什么就干什么，想要什么就要什么，被保护着，关心着，仅仅就因为他是个孩子——你得告诉他，你长大了，而世界上的有一些东西，并不是你想怎样就能怎样的。

菲尔缓缓地抬起头，盯着自己的哥哥，两人对望了一会儿，菲尔再次主动移开目光，叹了口气。

“我告诉他了。”他摩擦着自己的衣袖。

“告诉他什么了？”

“你想让我说的话。”菲尔轻声说道，“类似于，‘你不能一辈子都靠我’这样的话。”

“然后呢？”加里盯着他，“然后他怎么说？”

菲尔愣了几秒，他的思绪不可避免地飘回到昨天晚上，阿尔法的气息喷在他的后颈，金色发丝蹭着他的颈窝，还有那一句：“让我抱你一会儿就好了。”

“他……反应挺好的。”菲尔眼神忽地茫然起来，“我觉得他接受了。”

加里半天没说话，不过根据他瞪大的眼睛和张了半天没出声的嘴来判断，他应该只是有些惊讶：“就这样？他……他没跟你吵架，或者，胡闹什么的？”

“没有。”菲尔摇摇头，“完全没有。”

他自己也很困惑，他以为——根据前段时间哈里的反应来判断，他以为对方会更加抗拒一点的。

“或许是他自己也想分开了。”他突然笑了，连他自己都不知道为什么的，突然就笑了，“你知道的嘛，就像出外勤的第一天总是特别开心一样。”

加里却笑不出来，只是维持着那个又严肃又困惑的表情，凝视了菲尔好久。直到对方不管不顾他尖锐的目光，自顾自的收拾了好久东西之后，他才松开胸前抱紧的双臂，唉地一声叹了口气。

“行吧。”他点点头，站起身来，“那我但愿如此。”

菲尔笑着嗯了一声。

加里却还像是不放心一样地摇了摇头。他不知道自己是否属于过分谨慎的类型，但他总是乐于去幻想最坏的情况，然后再去寻找解决和规避的方法。现在他能看见自己的弟弟就在什么深不见底的悬崖旁边，而自己尽管已经为他设好了围栏，可是跳崖的主动权，依旧不掌握在自己手里——

但是菲尔不会傻到对一个二十岁的人造人小孩产生感情，加里安慰自己，毕竟菲尔也已经长大了。

菲尔与兄长道了别，目送他离开自己的办公室，随后才缓缓地坐下，整个人窝在办公室的靠椅上，长长地呼了一口气。

“你也不是小孩子了。”他喃喃自语道，但某个念头仍然不可避免地攀升起来，缠在他的心头上。

在孩子们还没有分化，进入真正的发育期之前，对不同届孩子之间的串门管制不像分化后的那么严格。毕竟这个时候，小孩们还都没有成长，实力上也没有什么真正的差距，也不会产生任何性别上的尴尬问题。菲尔因为哥哥的原因，就总是被带着去高一届的保育区那儿和哥哥的朋友们玩，这也就导致了一个问题。

菲尔在那些高一级的男孩眼里永远是小孩。

这真是很奇怪的，明明年纪的差别也就两三岁，可在他面前，高一届的孩子们——甚至是人造人——都能摆出一副比他见多识广的大人模样。他们聊着属于他们自己的话题，这其中当然包括自己的亲哥哥，菲尔记得大家在走去基地娱乐室的路上，哥哥总是和队里最出眼的那个金发人造人男孩并肩走在一起，身边围着其他一堆同龄的比他大一点的小孩。而菲尔总是一个人走在最后，努力地想插进大孩子之间的对话，就像他永远想在被坐满的长椅上找到一个属于自己的空隙一般。

“菲尔还是小孩呢。”

他做什么他们都会笑，菲尔认真地做一件事会笑，不认真地做也会笑。菲尔就不明白他们在笑什么，他有好几次气得一边喘气一边跺脚，几乎是要哭了，而那些比他大几岁的男孩，还是捂着嘴，摆出一副努力忍笑的样子——根本没有用，反而只让菲尔觉得更丢脸了——

菲尔清楚地清楚自己在生什么气，不清楚的是那些大孩子罢了。他讨厌被这样日复一日地当做小孩，为此生过好几次闷气，做过好多傻事。比如总是在男孩子的恶作剧中表现得很勇敢，像是故意要证明自己的胆量和气概一样，但那结果都是类似的。虽然有的时候，加里也会扑上来搂住自己，但菲尔知道在加里心里自己也是个小孩——他看待自己，和其他人看待自己是一样的。

他不讨厌加里，你怎么去讨厌自己的亲哥哥？他也不讨厌其他人，他只是反感自己被当作低一等的公民看待的这种，自然而然的屈尊纡贵感。让他好几次都憋红了眼眶，差点要当着所有人的面哭出来——但他知道自己不能哭，否则更要被当孩子看了。可有的时候忍不住，稍微被发现一点，那些人脸上就又会露出看孩子的神情。

唯独一个人不会。

菲尔从那时就意识到了。

只有一个人，他从来不笑。

他这辈子做的最大的傻事，也就来源于此。


End file.
